ftafandomcom-20200222-history
Syncline
Syncline Researching Information (also known as Syncline R/I or just Syncline) are an Anti-Gravity racing team based on Mars. They are one of 2 teams to debut in the F12000 League, the other being Berlin Design Racing. History Syncline was established in 2210 by Johan Webber, a former engineer for many AG racing teams, and Nikole Carole, a former Auricom pilot during the F9000 and FX300. Since Johan grew up in the desert, and Nikole's place of residence on Mars, they decided to create their main base of operations on Mars, naming their new team after the desert Johan was raised in, Syncline. The lack of residents on Mars also gave them more than enough space to test their craft. With their prior knowledge of AG craft, they made several prototypes of their own craft using aftermarket parts, perfecting their F12000 racer using in-house parts by 2212. During the period between the end of the FX400, in March of 2210, and the start of the F12000, in February of 2212, Nikole visited certain people involved with AG Racing, including Brandon Smith of Angelus, who was visited several times in the latter half of 2210. The reason for these visits were known only to a few people, including Nikole and Brandon themselves. In early 2210, Nikole held a press conference on Syncline's involvement in the F12000. People noted her tone was much more monotone, which was the first sign of suspicion for the team. People are also suspicious of Lead Pilot Tsukiko Katsuo's alleged criminal activities, and their nearly dead silent PR. F12000 Background Syncline are racing in their first season this year, and already they are full of controversy. Their craft is the embodiment of the "Immovable object" ''and the "Unstoppable force" at the same time. They are using the heaviest craft out of all the competing teams. However, don't think that they are slow, they might ram you off the track before you have a chance to see it.'' Appearance, Evolution & Stats Syncline's crafts have always been generally very heavy, with the final F12000 craft, the V.ult-2X1024 being the heaviest craft in the F12000, just surpassing Crinale's F12000 craft. However, they are engineered with the weight in mind, using the extreme inertia to their advantage, making it both "immovable" and "unstoppable". The craft is unique in the fact that it has a Semi-Triple Hull. The craft is structurally similar to a single hull craft, but has the addition of two "half-hulls" attached closely to the side, which are slightly elevated. As the craft turns, it will tilt to the corresponding side, and the half-haul on that side will activate. It effectively simulates the effects of a banked corner, as well as limiting the influenced caused by other weapons. Trivia *Their name comes from a desert in California *They have naming conventions for their craft: First is the model name, which is taken from the shape. The type comes next, and is followed by a series of numbers, which designates the revision number. Every time a new revision is made, the number is advanced to the next power of 2. (eg. 2, 4, 8, 16, etc...) *The V-series craft are also referred to as Vulture. Category:Teams